Subitus Vices
by BloodiedFangs
Summary: set in OotP. Harry has more problems than usual because of voldemort and stress, making his inner snake very unhappy ,but he also finds a strange ally in the school to help him deal with the events that are about to unfold. Slash LVHP MPreg!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or anything to do with harry potter that all belongs to the fantastic J.K.R

**Subitus Vices – **_**Unexpected Events**_

The door clicked softly behind him, locking immediately for the occupant's privacy as Harry Potter tip toed quietly into the 5th year boys' bathroom. Harry longed for next year when they would all get bathrooms to themselves; it was supposedly an added enticement for the students to stay in school to study for their NEWT's.

If Harry survived that long he would defiantly be basking in the mounds of privacy he would get, away from the world that wasn't on his side.

Harry gave a heavy sigh as he walked to the mirror above the sink, looking at the mask he wore in his reflection. No one noticed anything beyond his mask… well apart from a few Slytherin's who gave him discreet, knowing looks in the corridors or at breakfast; but they new the sign's, knew how to see through. They had their own masks after all.

Leaning his weight onto his hands on either side of the sink, he stared at his reflection contemplatively, as if trying to find a flaw. Unsurprisingly he found it to be perfect.

'Of course it is' he thought bitterly 'otherwise someone would have been concerned…. would have taken him to Dumbledore to fix the problem and send their savior back into battle with a little lollipop as incentive'.

Harry scoffed at the thought, turning to the shower stall and angrily shoving the water dial to warm. He had to try this. It had to work. He was desperate for it to work. Please let it work.

Whipping back around to face the mirror, Harry ripped his wand from his pajama pants pocket and fired the spell.

'_ostendo sum totus'_

The blue light hit the reflective surface and bounced back instantly, hitting Harry with the full force of the spell; which really only felt like getting splashed with cold water, without the wetness. Opening his eyes, Harry came face to face with his true self.

Harry glared at his reflection, not because he though himself ugly or unfit to be in society; it was the fact that his true form showed him how badly everything was effecting him. How his body clock was messed up through his experiences and how his instincts were getting so worked up and confused, he couldn't rely on them anymore to save his life.

To anyone else the changes weren't that noticeable. His hair was longer, reaching to his lower back with a few jagged bangs to cover his scar if he needed a quick disguise; his skin was pale, making its way to being translucent in areas, like his eyes, that were cloudy white over the dimmed emerald.

But if you looked closer, you would see how much certain reptilian animagi mixed with the wizard's DNA.

With all the dangerous events from the tri wizard tournament and after, his instincts went on over drive due to all the stress, making him snappy and cautious for months, loosing valuable sleep that left him weak. His body clock followed in suit, almost panicking. He usually only has the problem of having to change into his snake form once or twice a year considering how stressful his life had become once entering Hogwarts. That only happens either in the holidays or he deal's with being in uncomfortable skin for 4 days at the most.

But now…. nearly 4 months into the school term and his body is on overdrive. His snake form is taking his panic as signs of danger, his eyes were looking more cloudy and harder to see through every day and his new skin is being seen as old skin and is trying to force it's self off with his panicked stress of exam's, the new Umbridge women with her physically damaging punishments and the now resurrected Voldemort.

Older snakes would forcefully shed their skin as a natural instinct when they feel endangered and go into heat as soon as they have their new skin uncovered, feeling attractive and flaunting it as they look for a mate to make sure their breed doesn't die out, but become's stronger. Harry still being considered a borderline baby/adult in snake terms hasn't had to deal with this yet. Thank god.

Harry looked away from the mirror and began to undress, leaving his glasses and wand at the sink. He looked at his shoulder, where it felt to worst; gentle rubbing over the curling, scaled skin. Hissing in pain he concluded that this was going to be quite painful.

Closing his eyes, Harry felt his body change. Becoming long and slender, but he also felt stinging pain as the old flesh caught on the tiles of the bathroom floor as he glided over them to the steaming shower stall, reminding him of new shoes rubbing against old scabs on his heels.

The shower stall was barely wide enough for his large body as he curled around himself at the bottom. Being a 4 meter long, rare cobra breed that is around 5 inches wide through out most of his body makes Harry hardly an average size by any standard.

The warm water pelted down on his sore body in an effort to speed up the shedding process, but… no.. it hurt too much, the skin felt like it was being ripped off piece by piece.

Harry swiftly changed back and scrambled from the torturous shower, his body red and in agony. He moved as little as possible as he swore to the fates, tears dripping from his chin to the tiled floor he lay upon as his bottom lip quivered.

It didn't work. He can't stand it to try again. He couldn't go on feeling like his skin was made out of sand paper another week.

He had to get help.

But from who?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything to do with Harry potter that all belongs to the fantastic J.K.R

**Subitus Vices – **_**Unexpected Events**_

Harry slammed his text book shut with a sigh. It was getting worse, now he couldn't see the writing on a page; let alone _do_ the growing pile of essay's he had for homework.

He had to get out of here, Harry thought rubbing his eyes as a cover up to hide the wince as someone bumped into his arms on the way to sit down. He felt like he had scolded himself all over, and it was getting worse in the crowded Gryffindor common room.

Grabbing his things, Harry stood to make his way to bed but was suddenly stopped as his sight went dark for a worrying second and he swayed on the spot.

"Harry?" he flinched as someone gripped his sore arms to steady him. "Harry, you ok?"

Neville. It was Neville. No need to worry, calm down.

"umm I just felt a bit dizzy for a sec…" he replied to the concerned boy. Neville was one of the people he could trust, one of his true friends that wouldn't care about his differences …

"Umm could you .. help me to the dorm Nev, please? I've been trying to do my homework instead of sleeping, these last couple of nights.. not recommended I tell ya" he added when he swayed again.

"Oh I know" Neville joked as he carefully guided Harry to their 5th year dorms "I tried it a few weeks ago, doesn't sit well when you fall asleep in class. End up with more time consuming detention's than you need". He laughed, remembering the transfiguration class Neville had fallen asleep in. A weeks worth of detentions and a spell from the teacher to make him fall asleep dead on 10pm every Tuesday for a month, so he wouldn't be tired for her Wednesday lessons again.

Once sat on his bed, Harry thanked his friend and watched him grab a textbook from his trunk before Harry grabbed some pajama bottoms from his own trunk and dashed into the bathroom to begin the painful process of getting changed.

After that, Harry waited.

Forgoing sleep for his dorm mates, he waited until all of them were in bed and Ron's snores were loud and clear, and then he made his move.

Easing his trunk open, Harry grabbed his trusted invisibility cloak and the black silk hooded cloak he had treated himself to last year. The silk felt cool and soothing against his bare upper torso, where the peeling skin was most sore. But it wasn't just the soothing balm properties of the cloak he liked, this cloak transformed with him into his animagus, so he didn't have to worry about waking up somewhere butt naked after shedding his skin.

Draping his father's cloak over himself, he tiptoed out of the dorm and Gryffindor common room. Glancing around quickly and skillfully evading the prefects and teachers on duty he made it to his destination.

A large portrait with an aristocrat dark haired man, sitting in an elegant chair smoking a pipe while his eyes scanned the halls for anything out of the ordinary with his nose high in the air.

Figures, Harry thought as he removed his invisibility cloak, watching in amusement as the man's eyes widened like saucers as he jumped and fell strait off his chair, coughing as small wisps of smoke escaped from his nose and mouth.

Seconds later the portrait swung open and he was greeted with the very man he had been looking for.

"What the name of all that it holy, are you doing here Mr. Potter?" Snape's cool and calm voice inquired, with a hint of displeasure at being disturbed.

"I need your help.. sir" he replied truthfully, making sure to add the 'sir' at the last minute.

"Oh really, and how did you find my private room Mr. Potter?"

'_I followed you last night, you paranoid git!' _"I over heard Draco boasting about the location a few day's ago" he lied calmly.

"hmm, well I'm sorry but you'll have to wait until tomorrow, after I've reported you for being out after curfew" he said with a bit of amusement in his voice, moving to close the portrait, who had righted himself and was now glaring at Harry for the near heart attack 'surprise'.

No he couldn't wait any longer. This had to be done now, or he would go insane and scratch his own skin off! Wait.. think Slytherin…

"Please wait.. I-I'll make you a d-deal.." Harry stammered "Please just hear me out" he begged.

Snape looked down at him for a minute before sighing heavily and standing away from the entrance to let him in, muttering something about green eyes as Harry hurriedly stepped inside.

The room was how he expected it to be really, done in dark greens and deep mahogany's. Black carpet and deep red ceiling, black leather furniture around a warm comforting fire.

"Sit and don't touch anything" the older man barked, to which Harry complied right away at the tone; forgetting his condition and hissing in pain as the leather pushed against the skin on his back painfully. Harry looked up to see Snape in the chair opposite his, giving him an odd look before his feature's hardened.

"Start talking Potter, I didn't let you in out of the goodness of my heart. Tell me what's wrong and go" his voice hard and unforgiving, making Harry almost think twice about his decision.

"I need your help with s-something..and if you help me… I-I'll give you some rare potions ingredients.. that wouldn't be sold in shops under ridicules amounts of money …if at all.." He didn't care if he sounded weak under the other's cold stare; he needed help, desperate for help.

"What kind of ingredients?" he sounded interested even though his voice remained even, it gave Harry hope to carry on.

"Rare pygmente scale's and venom…"he said, hoping his scales were as valuable as the books said.

The potion master's eyes went wide, "How could you possibly…? But there almost extinct! Even with you being a parselmouth, you wouldn't get nearly close enough..!"

That seemed to have rocked his boat, Harry thought smugly

"Wait.. there's something your not saying" he said curiously, seeing the smugness in Harry's reaction.

Harry lost his smugness when he realized he would have to tell him what he had never old anyone before.

"The scales and venom will be from me…my animagus form… if you help me…. with my problem…" he admitted in a small voice. But he could tell that the older man had heard him but his shocked and disbelieving expression.

"Y- your animagus is…."

"A pygmente cobra...yes"

"Right..okay" he said, sounding quite far off from the here and now. Coming back to himself he remembered something "What is this problem of your's? I assume it has something to do with your animagus?"

"Y-yes" Harry took a deep reassuring breath as he told the potions master about how everything was affecting him and how his body was reacting to it, casting the reveal spell and pulling his silk cloak away from his shoulder to show him the worst area.

Snape looked thoroughly surprised when his student spelled away his mask, showing how he truly looked, his longer hair and peeling skin. But what made Severus really help his student was when Harry looked up at him with his mothers eyes, only to find they had been tainted, cloudy and dead from his suffering 'illness'_. 'Lilly's beautiful eyes'_

Snape immediately charmed a table to stretch 3 meters longer than usual and commanded him to sit on it while walking into his backroom to get some tools.

When he came out, Harry was perching on the edge of the charmed table where he placed a few items.

"Drink this" the potion's mater said, holding out a small glass vial full of blue liquid. At Harry's skeptical look he explained "It will make you sleepy and harmless for a few hours, you have just told me you're a very large and dangerous snake. You might be Harry potter but I still want to make sure you won't try to kill me"

Harry shrugged his shoulders at the perfectly reasonable explanation, taking the potion and then looking at the table. "So you want me to drink this, change into my animagus and lay across this table, sir?" he asked, looking thoughtfully at said table.

"So you aren't as dumb as you look?" Snape replied wittily.

The younger glared but commented "The table isn't long enough, sir" before sitting fully on it.

"Potter the table is 3 meters long, the Dark lord's familiar is the only snake I know of longer than that"

"I'm just under 4 meters as a snake, so obviously it's not long enough" with that said he downed the foul tasting potion and waited a few seconds before changing into his snake form.

Even when the potion kicked in, Harry still felt a slight thrill at the shocked and uneasy look Snape gave him. But being the Slytherin he was, the emotion was quickly masked as he set to work.

It felt nice to be helped and it felt even better when the first pieces of skin on his sensitive nose were gently massaged off, leaving new silky scales that felt like his cloak the first time he had run his hands over it in the shop.

The professor worked for what seemed like hours, but Harry could tell he didn't mind. By the time he had gotten half way down his long scaly body, the potions master had already had to put 2 tray-full's of his scales in other containers.

Harry was feeling very blissfully sleepy and took full advantage of his calm state by have a small nap; which was suddenly interrupted as he realized _where_ Snape was currently working his skin away.

Those, Harry would later look back on, would be the most embarrassing 10 minutes of his life. Snape giving him very odd looks at the few pleasured hisses he couldn't hold in as he was basically (although unknowingly) molested, having no teeth to clench and not a very strong jaw didn't make it any easier.

Once Snape was happy with his work, he looked at the clock and noticed the potion should were off anytime soon.

Harry stirred and began to become fully awake from his second nap as he watched Snape gather up his tools. He wanted to give his professor something else to say thank you, but while he had the chance he wanted to have a little fun as well.

If snakes could smirk, this one would be evil.

Sliding from the high table, Harry's large black form glided over to the older man. Harry smiled internally when he felt Snape's body tense as he lifted himself high enough to curl around his waist, coiling his heavy form around the uneasy man.

Around his waist, then up around his chest and finally he draped himself over the man's shoulder's so that his head would be next to the man's ear.

Harry knew he was a bit too heavy for the potions master when Severus had to brace his hands onto the desk to keep him upright.

Harry let out an amused hiss against the elder's ear, making him shiver and start whispering swear words under his breath.

Flattening his hood, Harry let his venom flow to his fangs. Slowing sliding over the dark man's shoulder, Harry made sure Severus could see his true intention.

The potion's master watched as the large cobra willing dripped half of its venom in to one of the empty bottle. Still tense from being so close to such a dangerous snake, he forced himself not to flinch away from the small nuzzle he felt against his cheek, as he took as a thank you before the weight slowly disappeared from his waist.

Quickly turning his head, he saw the end of Harry potter's tail; then he was gone. Disappearing to enjoy his new skin most likely.

* * *

Deep in the forbidden forest, two black rare snakes came across each other, locking eyes of brilliant emerald green and piercing ruby red. 

A heady sent filled the air. Their senses becoming clogged and centered on the other as they soundlessly glided closer, the gap between them becoming nothing as appreciative hisses filled the quiet forest.

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything to do with Harry potter; that all belongs to the fantastic J.K.R

A/N: Okay, so I've spent some time editing this chapter because I realized that my smut scene really really sucked. So hopefully, now that I've plucked up my courage and wrote my first official smut scene, you will all be happy with it … and leave me nice reviews lol, hopefully. :D

**Subitus Vices – **_**Unexpected Events**_

Soft purple petals gentle swayed in the light breeze as the morning sun made its way over the hills, the nocturnal flower enjoying its last moments of darkness before dawn broke through. In small groups at a time, the small patches of these exotic flowers closed to protect their sensitive centers from the fast approaching sun; like the sleepy eyes of the youngest person that lay among them.

Pale limbs unconsciously shifted closer as the soft sun rays washed over them, warming bare skin slightly and causing sensitive eye lids to scrunch up softly and turn away, not welcoming of such an early wake up call.

Long fingers threaded themselves into long unruly dark hair as other fingers bushed against soft skin on the underside of sensitive thighs, which absently moved closer to the lean hips they were draped either side of to retain more body heat as another morning breeze caused skin to prickle with goose bumps.

Lazily running hands up to rest over the others shoulders, Harry sleepily nuzzled into the warm surface below him, not being able to remember a time when he felt so comfortable and content. His sleep bogged mind wondering if they had decided to charm the mattresses in the boys' dorms to feel like heaven. Creaking open one eye, he quickly closed it as the bright rays flooded it and burned.

Bringing a hand up to rub away the sleep from his eye, he tried again, getting the other eye open as well with a few more sleepy rubs to coax it as he noticed the soft but hard _flat_ chest under his hands as he tried to push himself up, along with a hand that fell from where it was nestled in his hair, moving seemingly of its own accord to his hip.

Also the fact that everything was blurred at best.

Out of habit he began patting around for his glasses while his brain slowly tried to process any reason why he might be on top of someone, especially a man.

He paused his search for a slight terrifying second, as his brain came up with an image of Snape; reminding him that he had been seeking out the potions master for his help.

Quickly dismissing the thought until it was proven - or not as he hoped – Harry found the metal frames near his leg where he soon realized that they were both naked, apart from his cloak; that had been bunched around his hips. His teenage mind jumping to the most likely situation as he pushed the well used glasses into place on the bridge of his small nose and opened his heavy lids to rid them of the glazed vision he had be sporting.

His entire body froze in shock.

He stared down in terrifying horror at the sleeping person under him. The person responsible for making his life the hell it is. He barely even dared to breath as fear gripped him like no other time he had faced this man.. faced Voldemort in all his snake nosed, scaly skinned, bald headed glory.

He wished it had been Snape after all.

Silent tears began to fall without his notice. His brain struggled to come up with a reasonable explanation to how this could have happened and how to get away unscathed like all the other times he had faced this man. There were no friends to save him here, no Sirius to come and tell him it would be okay with the government keeping him in hiding…. No Dumbledore to fight this evil away… he was completely on his own in a situation he had never been in before, a situation he didn't want to admit to himself, even though all the signs pointed to it.

His body trembled as he pushed under he glasses to wipe at his damp eyes, his mind deciding that the best way to get out of this was to try and get away quietly before _He_ wakes up.

Slowly tensing his shaky muscles to climb over the Dark Lords sleeping body unnoticed, he carefully pushed upwards..

But with a loud yelp of pain, he fell back down again as tears rolled down his cheeks for an entirely different reason. He griped the soil above the Dark Lords' shoulder to brace his body from falling too heavily on the other as hot pain shot up his spine. Slapping a hand over his mouth in an attempt to stop the sounds of his heavy gasping from reaching the Dark Lords' ears, his early thoughts became apparent as Voldemort groaned beneath Harry, arching his back and sleepily moving himself deeper into his unknown partner.

His back arched forward of it own accord in response, while he screwed his eyes closed and forced more pressure on his hand to stifle a groan.

He felt something inside of him…. confirming his worst nightmare. He had betrayed everyone because of something he could barely remember, but there was no getting away from it because it was _inside_ of him..

The Dark Lord dragged Harry from his thoughts as his arms wrapped around him, pulling him flush against his hard chest and rolling them onto their sides, effectively trapping Harry's leg under his enemy and breaking his remaining hope of escape as his efforts to roll away were quickly stopped and his thigh was gripped in a firm hold.

He had mistaken the dull throb of his muscles to be the familiar pain from his abuse at the Dursleys and only just realizing that if felt completely different. This pain made him feel satisfied when he relaxed, like the dull ache of exercising for hours, it made him feel good inside… but right now all he wanted to do was hide away from the world and die. How could anyone take him back now that he had slept with the Dark Lord, he was used goods now and worthless because you can't have a savior that sleeps with the enemy.

Even in his sleep, Voldemort seemed to be fully aware of his movements. He seemed to _snuggle _closer, his arms wrapping further around Harry pulling him against him.

Harry just wanted to cry… so he did.

He couldn't stand being so close to someone who had made his life so miserable, who had taken away his chance to have a normal life by constantly being a threat and everyone expecting him be the hero and save them. He was just a teenager; he wasn't supposed to have been face to face with a Dark Lord, …. he should be an insignificant person that Voldemort should never know the name of.

He was past caring as he timidly hung on to the older man, quite sobs making his body shake. He didn't care if the Dark Lord killed him now, at least his life wouldn't get any worse.

Caught up in his own thoughts, he barely noticed the subtle shift of the body next to him until a soft groan sounded from above him, making him instantly tense up and his uncaring thoughts suddenly turned to fear.

A hand threaded itself back into his hair and he felt the other man nuzzle softly into his dark locks, while Harry felt more and more relaxed.

I deserve to feel a few minutes of comfort without guilt if I'm going to die anyway; he told himself as he timidly reached around and placed a hand on the back of the older mans shoulder, slowly relaxing into the embrace.

The warm cuddle lasted the few minutes it took for the Dark Lord to process the situation, before the inevitable happened.

The grip on his hair tightened as it was dragged back, forcing Harry to look up into the red eyes of Voldemort with a surprised cry of pain as the youngers' hands quickly came up to at least lessen the pain in his scalp.

Wincing as the grip on his hair tightened further, Voldemort quickly scanned his features, his eyes settling where Harry knew was his legendary scar.

"Harry Potter" Voldemort stated darkly as his face seemed to express his displeasure at his name, before his expression changed to confusion as his red eyes traveled downward.

He snapped his attention back up to the still wincing boy with an accusing glare. Harry let out a surprised yelp as he found himself on his back in a very uncomfortable position; the older mans' arms under his shoulder blades, one hand still gripping his hair as he leaned on his elbows, forcing Harry's back to arch uncomfortable like a bow, with a scowling Dark Lord looking down at him.

"Stop moving!" he found himself blurting out, once again setting the older man off guard.

"What are you talking about, I've only just woke up you little brat. And what the hell are you playing at, is this some sort of trick?" anger was evident in the Dark Lords voice.

But Harry refused to respond and turned his head away as much as he could, choosing to look at the pretty flowers instead of the snake faced killer. Let Voldemort kill him. He deserved it for getting into this situation in the first place. His hands slipped away from his hair in acceptance of his decision.

His hair was released with a shove as he felt the other body shift into a different position. He kept his eyes trained on the flower, even as a hand pressed into the dirt in his line of vision "What's this? No answer? But you always have so much to say "the man taunted, gripping Harry's hip harshly enough to bruise with one hand.

A sharp thrust of the older mans hips had Harry crying out in surprise and screwing his eyes shut at the friction the movement caused. "Ahh, we have sound" Came the breathy voice next to Harry's ear. "So,… I asked you a question and I expect a reply…. Now." the last word punctuated by a particularly deep thrust of the Dark Wizards member, sending Harry's vision reeling as it set the pace for the onslaught of thrusts that had Harry's head thrown backward in unwanted ecstasy and his breath coming in short pants.

Biting his lip to try and stop the sounds that wanted to erupt didn't seem to be working. The sensations running through his body tightening that pleasurable knot inside of him with every hard movement. He wrapped his legs tightly around the others waist, giving himself some support. "I- I d-did…ahhh.. didn't think a d-dark .. ohh lord… would move about.. sss..so.. much in his ssss..sleeeep" Harry attempted to snap at Voldemort, but somehow he didn't expect his voice to come out so… breathy and .. well, he didn't really want to think what he sounded like from the smirk on the Dark Lords face.

"_My, my,… sssso hot and wanton…. and I thought …golden boyssss didn't like sssssex ….with the enemy_" Harry refused to think about how the mans sensual hissing made his groin ache and his body hotter.

"I-I am… Not… hot and… ohh god…" the way the Dark Lords hips rocked harder and faster into him made it so much harder to get a whole sentence out, especially when he kept on hitting that.. whatever it is that makes his vision go so fussy.

The Dark Lords warm breath against neck and the short groans the man was making was pushing Harry closer and closer to the edge, his own moans become louder, building and building until that moment where everything in his body coiled up tight for a second of pure bliss; Harry's body arched, he mouth open is a silent gasp and a painful sting in his shoulder, before they came crashing back down to reality.

Harry collapsed panting and limp against the soft ground of the forest floor, the older man managing to keep himself supported with his elbows either side of Harry's chest, his head resting against Harry's who had let his head loll to the side. The mans heavy panting warmed the side of his face and even as their bodies cooled, he still felt hot.

He felt Voldemort move his head once their breathing had evened out, the gentle lapping at a sore spot of his shoulder made Harry jerk slightly. "Oww" he mumbled softly, before actually thinking why his shoulder was sore in the first place "Did you bite me?" he asked absently.

"Answer my question first" was the reply he got when the Dark lord tilted his chin over to the other side so they were facing each other. The blood around Voldemorts mouth was the only clarification Harry needed for his question, damn that's going to leave a mark.

Feeling exhausted from everything that had happened in such a shot time he just sighed and gave in, answering the question as his eyes wandered anywhere but at the man in front of him "I have no idea how we got here, I got some help from Snape late last night, then woke up on top of you. I was perfectly happy to just get up and walk away and just leave you to whatever you're planning but then you just started moving around"

"Help? I thought Severus didn't like you that much" the elder asked with curiosity.

"He doesn't but … I don't need to tell you. Look, are you going to kill me or not? I'm suffering enough just being here" he said, locking tired green eyes with his enemy.

Voldemort sighed in annoyance "Harry, just tell me, I'm going to find out anyway" The Dark Lord moved himself out of the younger but didn't move from over him, deciding that Harry Potter was easier to deal with when he had him pinned down under him.

Harry looked away to hide the feeling of emptiness when the other pulled out "I .. had a problem with my animagus, skin peeling early, very painful…. I went to Snape and he helped me get it off and he got to keep the scales he collected, happy!" he snapped, quite frustrated that Voldemort wasn't just getting the killing over with, and taking advantage of the situation.

Ignoring the moody way his question was answered, Voldemorts eyes glazed over in thought for a second. "Your animagus is a snake?" at the youngers' tired nod he continued. "But that usually only happens if your harmed physically and this is the first time I've been near you since the end of last year"

Harry gave a short tired laugh "You think you're the only person to cause me harm in my life?"

"I'm not?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, a slight edge to his voice that Harry couldn't figure out.

"No, everyone thinks the same. They think I go back to a life of luxury every summer because of whatever happened when I was one and now everyone thinks I'm crazy for saying that your back again." He answered, unconsciously rubbing the back of his hand; something the Dark Lord didn't miss.

Grabbing the hand, the Dark Lord looked at the back to see the words clearly inscribed there. His expression became dark before he turned hard eyes on harry "Who did this?" he asked, his tone dangerous while looking the most frightening harry had every seen him.

"I did…… it's the way the ministry is stopping Hogwarts kids from speaking about you, you should be happy"

At Voldemorts' raised eyebrow he explained about the 'special pen'. "I'm not happy about it, I want people to fear me because of what I have done, not the ministry, why do you think I became a Dark Lord?"

"Power? Why else?"

"Yes power but other reasons that even you might have in my situation…."

"What?" Harry asked, looking as far behind him as the awkward position would allow, when the Dark Lord suddenly fixed his gaze on something over his shoulder.

"The little bastards!" Voldemort exclaimed as he pressed himself against Harry to reach for something behind him

Pulling his hand back, Harry saw what looked like a deep purple flower, like a rose that hadn't bloomed. "I think I've found the problem"

"What? Its just a flower…" Harry said confused, having never seen it in any of his potions or herboligy classes.

Voldemort smiled, which didn't make his face as grotesque as Harry had thought "This little bugger, is a very mischievous little nocturnal plant, which has a strange defense mechanism to make the 'attacker' forget all about it, since these are very, very rare. I haven't seen them outside of Hogwarts grounds actually"

"What does it do?"

The older man smiled wider before tweaking the head of the flower slightly.

Suddenly Harry's senses became aware of a spicy but soothing sent now drifting through the air. Staring up into the red eyes of his enemy, harry realized that the scent had been there last night when he had tasted the strange aroma while in his animagas form…. And the effect was almost instantaneous. He watched in festinating as the dark lords pupils became impossibly wide as his emotionless mask turned into that of a creature in heat.

Harry gasped, the sound seemed to take over his senses for a moment.

It was the last conscious thought he could recall before his eyes became glassy and pure instinct took over.

Lips crashing together. Nails scraping. Tongues' fighting. Blissful penetration…. Mouths hovering against each other as their vision clouded further. Rolling in the dirt. Rocking against each other. Strong hands gripping tightly. Hard thrusts. Bodies tensing. Skilled fingers stroking. Racking hands over sweat slicked skin. Backs arching and bending. Release…Darkness.

* * *

Opening his eyes Harry's saw the gold and red of the curtains to his bed in Gryffindor tower.

"What the-.."

"You think I'm a Dark Lord for no reason?" Came the voice against his ear, making him jump.

"How did you get in here?! Dumbledore said…."

"Hush, child" Boney fingers racked through his hair.

"But…Ow" his muscles hurt quite a bit when he tried to sit up, but he would probably get no sympathy from a Dark Lord.

"Hush, child" he reapted. Curling his fingered around the nape of the boys neck, he tilted harry' mouth to meet his own, kissing him sweetly and sensualy. Making the boys forget about everything else as his forked tongue explored the younger's mouth. The distraction worked perfectly.

The younger gasped and bit down on the Dark Lords lip as two fingers entered his sore behind, pressing in deep and making harry arch before a soothing feeling seemed to flow through from his backside, down into all his aching muscles making him sigh in contentment and sleepiness.

"…still hate you and your still a bastard" Harry muttered sleepily

The Dark Lord's lips twitched "Don't worry Brat, the feelings mutual. Although its nice to know you're a good fuck as well as a worthy enemy"

Harry just scrunched up his nose at that.

With a possessive kiss to his scar and a whispered hiss Harry fell asleep with the quickly disappearing inky black smoke and those last words in his head, alone.

"…_Mine_.."


	4. Chapter 4

Subitus Vices – Unexpected Events

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything to do with Harry potter; that all belongs to the fantastic J.K.R

**Subitus Vices – **_**Unexpected Events**_

Later that morning, Harry had woken up alone and very confused. Ignoring the feeling of disappointment when the mattresses in the boy's dorms weren't as comfy as something else he could think of. He had hurried to the showers before any of the other boys could wake up and let himself enjoy the feeling of the hot, soothing water rain down over his fresh skin, but thoughts of the night before soon sent his mind into panic.

An hour later, dry and dressed Harry had come to the conclusion that he would ignore it, it hadn't been planned to bring about his downfall and was only going to drive him mad from guilt and disgust at himself.

So he convinced himself; It never happened. Will never happen again. Ever.

The 10 minutes he spent saying it over and over again in his head made himself feel better, but, as he found out while walking to his first lesson, his mind wasn't convinced enough.

He felt sick when Ron hugged him, thinking of the way Voldemort had trapped him in the older's embrace before he woke up.

Ginny wasn't much better. He had thought that she would take the hint that she was like family, but on days like these, when Harry was in a particularly bad mood, she would cling to him, follow him around and sit so close; a few more inches and she would be on his lap. This defiantly made him feel worse, his mind sending him images of the Dark Lord from this morning. It made him feel ill, knowing he had betrayed half the school, maybe half the population of the wizarding world on some level by sleeping with the enemy.

And to top it all off, Hermione's voice had started to give him a headache, asking him if something was wrong, trying to pry the information out of him and somehow managing to mention You-Know-Who in every other sentence.

Seriously not what he needed right now.

His friends had managed to drive him crazy with their concern for a week before Harry found himself wanting to shout out what had happened until his throat was raw. The mask hiding his true self was the only reason he hadn't been marched to Dumbledore's office, it hid the dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep along with the miserable expression that dulled his eyes as if he had been followed by a dark cloud about to rain all week.

It had taken him all day the following Monday to find a plausible excuse to be left alone, and when it came, it was in the form of transfiguration homework. He never thought he would be so happy to get homework from the strict teacher, but he thanked her dozens of times in his head and quickly took off to the library before anyone noticed he had gone.

He was quite good with transfiguration, so it shouldn't have taken him that long to fill the required amount of parchment, and yet hours later, the books were open at the correct pages but his quill lay abandoned at the side of his half done essay, his eyes looking at the text but not really reading.

The homework had quickly become second in his thoughts, the first being paranoia. The boy who lived had forced himself to move to the very back of the library as he realized that his friends had kept his mind from thinking too much and getting to this point, but now he felt insane, his mind echoing with thoughts that other students were looking at him with disgust. Whispering behind his back about what he did. Sneering at him as if they knew.

Harry felt his cheeks heat up before sniffing and holding the tears back. Had had been too much of an emotional wreck to write anything worth marking in his essays. The event last week had shaken him up more than he had originally thought, but he had to figure out a way through this, his friends were going to make him crack eventually, were going to break it out of him mentally with their concern. But he wouldn't let that happen.

With new resolve, Harry packed everything away and left, making it to the boy's dorms and into his bed without being noticed by anyone other than a few Ravenclaws and Slytherins that let him be.

He waited, listening out for the signs that the other boys were getting ready for bed, but it didn't come until hours later when Harry had already had a decent nap and read half way through a _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ text book he had gotten from the library. It seemed to take even longer before Ron's loud snores resounded through the room.

Sighing in relief that his boredom was finally over, Harry once again snuck out with his invisibility cloak and map, but this time he headed back to the library, and the Restricted Section.

He only encountered a few portraits that grumbled at his lit wand as always, but mostly managed to avoid Flich and Mrs. Norris, although they did seem to be following him at one point, but after a change of course, they were left baffled at the stone wall he had seemed to walk through and quickly gave up mumbling about 'bloody ghosts'.

The doors to the forbidden part of the dark library were as old and creaky as he remembered and also full of dust and cobwebs. Thankfully madam prince was out, probably arguing with Umbridge about messing up her library system concerning the moving of all books on DADA to said part of the library.

Quietly throwing off the cloak and reveling himself to an empty isle he knew wouldn't be disturbed for a while. It made him feel more at ease as he brushed his fingers along the spines of the ancient books, his eyes scanning titles quickly and selecting only a couple that looked useful, before settling down on the floor against the shelves and skimming through his few choice books to find what he needed.

He must have gone through 4 thick books by the time his eyes caught something of use, and as he read deeper into that specific page he felt a relived smile tugging at his lips.

"Yes, that's just what I need"

* * *

The day after his trip to the library, it was as if nothing had ever been wrong.

He was back to his old self, out on the Quidditch pitch until the last minute, joining in late night parties even though none of the other lads could get him to drink any more than pumpkin juice (Harry being put off alcohol by his uncle, but none of the others knew that). Yes, all was once again well with Harry Potter.

In fact, when his friends asked him what had been bothering him a few nights ago, he would only answer with a confused expression "I have no idea what your talking about" before laughing and continuing with his life…

A/N: sorry it's so short, but it seemed like such a good place to stop  but don't worry I'll update a lot faster with the next part 

Next Chapter: Harry eating food that doesn't agree with him often? And also knowing the where abouts of a plant that even Hermione has never heard of?

But you have to review to get the chapter :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything to do with Harry potter; that all belongs to the fantastic J.K.R

**Subitus Vices – **_**Unexpected Events**_

_2 months later.._

"Harry?"

Pained moan.

"Harry…. I'm so so sooo sorry"

"Its..." Choked gasp. Deep breath "..fine….really.." Another dry heave.

"God, I'm really really sorry"

"Nev, just get a damp cloth, you've been apologizing for an hour" Ron said to the other boy from his position on the bathroom floor, next to Harry's deathly pale form.

"Right.." the jittery boy confirmed, but it took another round of Harry heaving the last of his stomach content to get him moving.

Dean took the damp cloth from Neville on Harry's other side and laid the cool material over the back of sick boy's neck. "Dad used to do this for mum when she had Morning Sickness, seemed really nasty first thing in the morning, but I'm sure it helps with bad food sickness just as well" the boy contributed. "Helpin' at all?"

The cool rage on his smoldering skin felt like heaven. He began to lift his head away from where last nights dinner was currently stinking out the bathroom. "..Yeah… tha.." another wave of nausea cut off his sentence, his head jerking over the toilet again and halting Ron's movements to help wipe his mouth.

"Bloody hell, can't image anythin' worse than what poor Harry's goin through" Ron settled for running the second damp rag over Harry's bare back, hoping it would help.

Neville let out a small whimper.

There was a knock at the door "I hope everyone's decent, cause I'm coming in anyway" a too high pitched voice to be a guy sounded slightly muffled from the other side.

Seamus, who had been standing far away enough not to see any vomit but close enough to count as support, immediately dashed to the door. The door hadn't even opened an inch before a worried Hermione burst into the room, instantly wrinkling her nose at the smell. But suddenly she didn't seem to care, and reached into her hastily thrown on robes for the potion that would hopefully make Harry a lot better. Seamus took that as his cue to leave for the kitchens, being the appointed food collector of the week.

"I still don't get how you can get up the stairs to the boys dorms" Ron said irritated, while helping a very sick Harry to lean against him.

"Ronald, I've already explained this. Girls are trusted to go into the boys dorms without any … other preferences…unlike boys" the blonde female knelt in front of Harry, grasping his chin and gently leaning the vial against his parted lips. His sweat drenched skin; half lidded, dazed eyes and heavy, slow panting made him look as though he had just been resurrected from the dead.

"Yeah… but then how did Seamus get into the girls dorms without the stairs turning on him then?"

"That's easy; Seamus doesn't have any bad intensions towards any girls"

Ron just stared at her, waiting for an answer he understood.

"Oh Ronald, don't be so stupid.. think"

"….."

She sighed while tipping the glass vial slowly to let more of the blue liquid trickle into Harry's parted mouth "He's gay"

"Oh….… well that explains a lot" he mused, but Harry's relieved sigh brought his attention back to the Boy Who Lived. "Feeling better, mate?"

It was times like these that he was very glad to be in Gryffindor with such good friends.

It had all started 2 weeks ago when the 5th year potions classes were given a lesson on cooking. It was very strange and started with everyone looking at Snape like he had finally cracked. But with a long explanation that it was meant to teach us how to mix potions into food so it won't react badly with it and turn a horrible colour or something, it became enjoyable. But still strange.

That particular lesson had everyone trying to mix a light healing potion into a muffin, hopefully ending up with something that looked and tasted like a muffin but could heal small cuts.

It seemed like a great idea to Harry at first, since he was basically a chief with all the cooking he did for his 'relatives'. Well until everyone had made a batch and had them cooling on their desks.

That's when Snape had smiled. A sign that things were going to take a turn for the worst.

He announced to the class how we were to test them: make the person next to you try one. Some of the Purebloods had to be shown pictures of a muffin before making them, and only Neville Longbottom managed not to turn his muffin a very unappealing colour. Harry had whipped his head to the side, seeing said boy sighing in relief at not having to try his own muffin, before turning to meet Harry's eyes with a very apologetic look.

Being a 'brave Gryffindor with a death wish', as Snape had commented, he was made to go first while everyone silently waited for him to take a bite and die on the spot. Neville's lack of potion skills were very well known.

Fortunately, or unfortunately for some of the Slytherins in the room, the muffin didn't kill him, in fact it tasted quite good, something he showed the rest of the class by eating two more by the time class was over..

Something he regretted two days later day..

His panting seemed to be the only symptom remaining but he managed a tired bright smile that reflected how he felt "You have no idea, thanks guys, ..i'm sorry about getting you all up.."

The first few days he had been able to run to the bathroom unnoticed, but one morning he had almost threw up half way through getting dressed, attracting most of the other boys attention in the process.

A week of early morning wake up calls for Harry and the few that heard him, made Ron march him straight to Hermione after the nurses potions did nothing for him.

"Harry James Potter, don't you dare apologize, we're always going to be here for you, for the good and bad. You should only be saying sorry for not telling us sooner.." Hermione said sadly.

"I know, I know but.." at her glare he refrained from saying sorry again "I'll tell you if I have a bad problem in future okay?" the strong hug he received in answer knocked the wind out of him for a second but made him think that he could follow up on that promise in the future, no matter how bad.

But he couldn't think of anything bad that had happened to him since Voldemorts return last year, only that it was becoming a bit unsettling that he hadn't heard or seen anything of the snake lord since his resurrection….

* * *

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasly, 10 points from Gryffindor for turning up late to class!"

"Yes Sir" they both sighed, not bothering with any excuse and sitting at their desk in time for some text books to fly neatly in front of them.

The Professor turned in a swirl of black robes at the front, before drawling out the instructions "Turn to page 361, quickly. We haven't got all day" the last bit directed at the Gold and Red side of the room.

"Least we're not cooking again today, 'ey mate." Ron whispered next to him, for which Harry gave a discreet but grateful smile, turning to the right page filled with text and a small watercolour picture of a flower in the bottom corner.

"Today we will be researching the ingredients and process of…." Snape continued in the same drawling tone that suggested that he had things he would rather be doing but had to teach us anyway, but Harry tuned him out before the end of his first sentence.

The picture looked very familiar, but not in the same way as he might remember a face or voice. It nudged at his mind in a way that made him think that he knew what it was but somehow just couldn't grasp the memory.

The purple petals that curved inwards as if to protect itself from.. something, he couldn't remember.

Snape's voice caught his attention again as Ron nudged him "… we use all these substitute ingredients to mimic the affects of the Moon Lilly that used to create the effects of the potion without being picked. The Moon Lilly, now extinct; used to grow in all of the major forests or where ever the balance of sun and darkness existed, for they were nocturnal plants that protected their light sensitive pollen with their petals, while taking in enough light to perform photo synthesis for food.

Groups of wizards used to sit around these flowers while researching important tasks, the sent of the flowers was said to focus the mind and allow people to concentrate for days on the thought that is most prominent, whatever that may be. Unfortunately, the Ministry intervened and set out to collect these special flowers, and soon found out why they were left undisturbed for so long.

It seemed that the flowers had developed a fail safe to protect themselves. If disturbed, they would release their pollen, which turned out to be equivalent to the most potent form of lust potion, and made their 'attacker' completely forget about disturbing them again…."

"_This little bugger, is a very mischievous little nocturnal plant, which has a strange defense mechanism to make the 'attacker' forget all about it"_

Harry gasped as memories flooded his system, thoughts and feelings, oh the feelings… the aches and pains …..and the pleasures… he closed his eyes tightly as he felt over whelmed by the sheer force of magic plumping through his veins from the emotions coming at him from all sides, tugging at him, pulling him..

"Potter!!"

His eyes snapped open as he stared at the watercolour picture slightly out of breath, as if he had been panting, the feelings fading as fast as they had come while one memory lingered at the back of his mind…

And once again he was left baffled as his class mates looked at him.

What, had something happened? What had he done now?

"What?" he asked confused.

"Mate you okay, you looked like you just blacked out there for a sec?" Ron asked from beside him, Hermione nodding on his right.

Harry just looked confused "I did?"

"You don't remember?" the blonde girl asked with concern.

"Remember what? Professor Snape was talking about the Moon Lillies defense, and then you were all looking at me"

"Mr. Potter" Snape was suddenly leaning over his desk, making himself eye level with Harry, while keeping a good distance between the two, looking quite curious and concerned at the same time but in a way that made him seem to already know the answer. "What was the last sentence you remember me saying?"

Suspiciously he did as asked, recounting the information he received from the lecture. "The Moon Lilies have a kind of fail safe if they're disturbed, they release some strange pollen that makes the 'attacker' forget all about them"..

Then it happened again, he vaguely felt Snape take hold of his chin to keep their eyes locked while the flood gates of emotions opened and poured into his system like a raging river. His gasp echoed across the silent room while he felt his magic respond to the emotions buzzing through his system.

The same lingering thought stayed in his mind as he calmed down, Snape's smirking face coming into focus.

"Back to the land of the living Potter?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Must be quite the memory you're trying to suppress"

"…. Should I know what that's supposed to mean?"

The potions master released his chin before gesturing around the room with his hand. Empty chairs over turned, smashed or cracked glass along the shelves in the rooms. It was then he noticed a few of the people close to him had moved away, choosing to stand against the walls or at the end of the desks.

"What happened?" Harry asked becoming very uncomfortable with the stares on all sides.

Snape smirked "You, Mr. Potter, have just experienced a magical orgasm… quite literally. You have also landed your self detention with me tonight"

Harry felt his face heat up at the professors words "W-what do you m-mean?"

"Well firstly, You have come into contact with Moon Lilies, and you're going to show me where for your detention"

"H-how, but you said they're extinct .."

"Moon Lilies are the only flower that causes certain effects when a memory charm is used, effects that are triggered when a sense of 'Deja vu' occurs. The most common effect is that instead of 'seeing' memories played before your eyes, only emotions, feelings and senses are felt by the person. When someone is thinking; their eyes dull and glaze over, but yours Mr. Potter, became very bright and your pupils sharp, signaling strong emotions. So you defiantly know where they are.

And only quite powerful wizards, in terms of raw magic, can have magical orgasms. It is basically a build up of raw magic focused by strong emotions, which is then released like a shock wave of magic, much like a Muggle bomb. I doubt more than 10 people in this school have the magic potentail needed for that kind of desplay of power, shame you had to go in Gryffindor. Such a waste"

Harry gave up trying to understand this confusing turn of events, instead burying his head in his folded arms; suddenly feeling very tired.

A/N: chapter okay? Too many long winded explanations? Too drawn out? Or was it a good balance? Or just really bad writing?

It helps to know what you think, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far.

Reviews are like cookies, the more you give, the happier I am faster update :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything to do with Harry potter; that all belongs to the fantastic J.K.R

A/N: Finally!! An update!! I thought that i'd never get through that writers block, it was horrible. Believe it or not i've had half of this chapter typed out since a few months after my last update, its been so frustrating reading over the story and only thinking of ways to improve whats already there :( at times i just wanted to give you a half finsihed chapter, since my art teacher at collage seems to be sucking the imagination right out of us. But, no, i didn't want to do that, and although the last part my seem slightly rushed through my lastest burst of idea's, this is the chapter is important, not a lot of things towards the main plot, but a lot of things that help get the main plot moving like the characters and certain events.

I am hoping that this has kick started my updating from now on so you'll Never have to wait that long again, and thank you for all the reviews that have inspired me to persavere with this story and get me writing again. :)

* * *

****

Subitus Vices – _Unexpected Events_

The old stone hallways of the ancient school were blissfully disserted after classes ended for the day. It was unusual for December when all the students preferred to stay indoors, but perfect for getting around without being noticed. For this, Harry was more than grateful.

Peeking out into the empty corridor, Harry checked that it was indeed empty before making his move.

Quickly looking right, then left, he dashed to the next little hidden archway on the 5th floor, ignoring the odd looks he received from the few nosey portraits that weren't dosing in their dusty frames. Taking a slow breath, he leaned his head back against the stone, closing his eyes.

He felt like a bloody rat with all the sneaking around, but unsurprisingly, he was navigating through the castle a lot faster when he wasn't trying to force his way through crowds full of questions.

Creeping forward, he sneaked his head around the last corner before the stairs leading to his common room; planning how he would make it the last few meters. Just a bit further and then he could lock himself into the comfort of his dorm. Hopefully without any of the other Gryffindors even realizing he had walked in.

Yea, right. Now that _was_ wishful thinking.

Even on a hot summers day the common room always held at least a good handful of people gossiping or yelling about Quidditch. He'd need his invisibility cloak to get in that room without a fuss. He felt like kicking himself now for forgetting it. His plans never did seem to turn out the way he planned in his head. Actually nothing seemed to turn out the way he planned in his head.

Hearing a small creak, Harry turned his head to see a suit of armour watching him. It's metallic head was cocked to the side curiously and the body language suggested that if it had an eyebrow to raise, it would probably be well it its hair line.. if it had one of those too.

Even being used to the talking portraits of the Wizarding World, Harry still found many magical things weird and strange. Like some of the devices he sees in shop windows at Diagon Ally; things that Ron spends 20 minutes trying to explain its purpose to the Muggle rasied wizards in their group. Walking into the Weasley's home still felt like he was entering the Twilight zone.

The suit of armour cocked its head to the other side, as if it was an odd sight to see a student hiding in this area. Harry stared back at the metal figure challengingly. Weird magical object or not, his day hadn't been his best so far and he didn't need odd looks from magical scrap metal.

A few seconds past before both Harry and the suit of armour turned their attention to a herd of footsteps coming their way. Harry hastily pressed a finger to his lips, giving the metal figure a meaningful look that had the suit of armor snapping back to its original position.

__

"He's just

sooo_ powerful. I _obviously

_ knew how powerful he is, but what happened in Snape's class just let everyone else know"_

Harry pressed his body further into the darkness of the small hidden arch, listening to the supposedly quiet conversation taking place around the corner.

There were plenty of these little deeper-than-they-seemed hiding places dotted around the castle if one cared to look, and he needed them more than ever to get around now.

__

"I mean people say there were tables thrown across the room and windows breaking and everything! I'm sad that I missed

my

_ little lion's display"_

Everyone knows that Hogwarts has the fastest Rumor Mill in the world. And it didn't disappoint.

Harry had stayed to argue with the old Potions Master for less than five minuets after the class had been dismissed early; claiming that if he couldn't remember the flowers, he couldn't show the professor where they were.

Unfortunately, the irritating man seemed to have it all planned out to the letter and Harry stormed out of the classroom in a huff, making sure to slam the door on his way out.

But his day had just started. He didn't even make it to the entrance of the dungeons' before he was bombarded with questions. Class mates, House mates, people that had just over heard the news. But strangely, not his closest friends. Ron had been dragged out of the room by his ear with the rest of the class, Hermione probably wanting to research what had occurred.

In the end, his Head of House had let him spend the rest of the day in his dorm, with extra homework from his missed classes.

__

A sigh "He's just so

popular_ without even trying; I mean this will probably be in the paper tomorrow. I'm sure they'll want an interview from his _closest friend

_"_

Harry scowled. It had been like this for most of yesterday; people treating him as if he'd either defeated the Dark Lord twice in a row or as if he would blast them into oblivion for breathing near him. He doesn't even understand what he did!

__

"He's just so

amazing_, I can't wait until he plucks up the courage to ask me out, Ron says he just _can't stop

_ talking about me… he's so sweet" _

Hold it! What the hell?

Harry listened closely to the red headed witch as she gushed about all the 'cute' things he seemed to do, all of which pointed to him having a crush on her for years.

Well it's the first he had ever heard of it.

Harry thought he had been quite clear when it came to Ron's little sister. That's all she was; his best friends sister. He just wasn't interested like that and he tried his best to show it. He hadn't reacted to anything she did that was more than friendly, but being Ron's little sis', he didn't want to hurt her feelings so letting her down gently seemed like the best option.

Guess she's not getting the message.

Damn! and Hermione said that women are supposed to be good at picking up on these things.

__

"I just know he'll be mind blowing when we…"

I think that's far enough!

Walking out into the open Harry gathered up his Gryffindor courage to confront Ginny; she was obviously delusional about what he thought of her and telling her so would be a lot more emotional if she started thinking like _that._

"Gin…" he saw the red head turn when she heard his voice, but something over his shoulder made her glare.

"Potter"

Wiping around, he saw the cocky blond Slytherin walking towards him, trying to look as if he owned the world but failing miserably in the Gryffindor territory.

"Malfoy? What the hell do you think you're doing here...?" Ginny had come forward, obviously trying to impress her friends as she attempted to link arms with him… rather hard when he stepped away from her. He didn't miss the strange look in her eye.

Ignoring her, the blond Slytherin's attention was solely on him. "Forgetting your detention, Potter? I didn't know that Gryffindor's were dumb _and_ had a short term memory" the ridicules didn't annoy him as much after 5 long years of hearing them, especially with Ginny trying to hold his hand.

Frowning, Harry felt a bit stuck. He was smart enough to know that dragging Ginny off to a secluded corner to talk to her would turn into false rumors almost immediately. From sitting next to her a breakfast, he also knew that she would become clingier with every second that past, more so with friends around. He didn't particularly want to embarrass her in front of her friends, that's was just harsh. That really only left him with one option, considering that he would do something regrettable if he stuck around with her any longer.

He sighed for show, making it look as if going to the detention was a chore "Whatever, Malfoy" with that Harry purposely shuck off the red heads hand before striding down the corridor, making sure to knock shoulders with Malfoy, smirking a the twitch in the Slytherin's normally emotionless mask.

Harry quickly made his way down the halls; not particularly wanting the blond Slytherin to catch up with him too soon. But in his hurry, Harry missed the strange look in the obsessive red heads eyes. Even through the angry scowl the girl was giving him, Draco saw it. He saw a few emotions that would probably mean a bit of trouble for Potter later, like hurt, embarrassment, the obsessive glint that had always made the blond uneasy. He would never show it though.

But now, there was something else. Something new that seemed to have Potters name attached to the label. And it looked rather…. Slytherin. Making his way towards the retreating green eyed Gryffindor, the blonde could still feel the girls' eyes trying to burn a hole in his back.

When Draco caught up with Harry he soon fell into step with him, not lowering himself to follow the 'golden boy' but not wanting to spark a challenge by trying to lead their path through the twisting halls of the school they both knew like the back of their hands. So he started their usual banter to keep the atmosphere alive. "Having trouble with your girlfriend, Potter?" he opened.

Harry shrugged the question off with the usual "She's not my girlfriend", he had enough problems in his life without having to worry about girls as well.

The day he let himself have a relationship is something he had always looked forward to in life. Like the girls that dream of their perfect wedding, Harry dreamt of finding the person that he could trust not to die because they were in a relationship with Harry Potter.

"Not what she thinks", the blond said offhandedly. "Seems to me that your having problems getting rid of her" he stated as they came to a stop at the top of one of the moving stair cases, waiting for the magical structure to realign itself with their path; watching the Gryffindor's reaction to the question.

Harry sighed and looked down towards the many floors that made up the school, not even bothering to deny it. "Your observant I'll give you that, but that's why your in slytherin isn't it?"

"Along with why I'm not too soft to tell little pests to get lost when I don't want them"

The statement didn't hurt or even sting, but it seemed to hit something deep inside of him.

Because he was right.

Harry turned away and began walking down the moving staircase before it had fully connected with its landing space. Draco quicken his step to catch up, snapping at him for racing ahead.

By the time Harry had reached the bottom of the stairs the Slytherin had grabbed his arm, yanking him back.

"What's your problem now, Potter?!" he whispered harshly.

Harry suddenly felt a boat load of emotions wash over him, gripping him and making him want to scream. He wanted to shout that Malfoy was the problem, that it wasn't as simple as he made it out to be. He wanted to say that he couldn't just do something like that, other people are involved, other people are effected.

__

Even if it meant he had to suffer a bit to make sure other people were okay.

The thought hit him harder than any of his other emotions.

Is this what he had been reduced to? Walking on egg shells so everyone around him was happy? Not enjoying the short life he was living because of others?

The realisation that he was letting people walk over his feeling without a care, while people like malfoy made telling them No seem so easy.. Well it just really got on his nerves.

Ripping away from the surprised blonde, Harry locked his eyes on Draco like an arrow to a target, the green orbs shining with years worth of bottled emotion "Look, Ginny is a friend and her older brother is one of the best friends I've ever had. Unlike you, I want to keep it that way. But I wouldn't expect you to know about friendship" Harry almost snarled.

Regaining his composure quickly the blonde retaliated "I don't need friends to get where I want…" he said matter-of-factly

With Harry's emotions bubbling, his magic started to flicker inside of him, magic that could be seen coming to life in his eyes "What? To be a follower of Voldemort? To be tortured and humiliated every week? To have your face rubbed in the dirt? To be like your father?.... I never did get why that sounds so appealing to a Malfoy?" he felt his magical core pulse at the raw emotion he was feeling, he'd never felt so strong about making his point before now.

The thought that he was right, that he let himself suffer for others….. It made him angry but.. At himself. Was he that starved of affection that he wanted to please others before himself? He had always felt it was his duty to save people, at first because that is what they expected of him, the Boy Who Lived… but after the resurrection.. It was because he had been used in the ritual.. Like he had helped Voldemort come back in some way..

Letting his raven hair shield his eyes, Harry looked down at his hands, seeing the words _I will not tell lies _inscribed there.

Was it worth it? To save people who were clearly against him, just because they refused to see sense? He wanted to believe that the ministry and the people running the country were on the light side but they made it so hard.

Should it be so hard to see who the good guys are?

Should it be so hard to know why there was a war in the first place? Or what either side was fighting for? Was he fighting for the right things? For the ministry to stay in power? For all that it stood for? Good and bad? For the corrupt to be on the winning side? People like Mr. Malfoy were death eaters, but were also manipulating a lot of decisions made in the ministry. Umbrigde wasn't even a death eater, yet she seemed to be gaining more and more power over the school everyday. The few good people, like Mr. Weasley, were given jobs that kept them out of the way, so they couldn't have much, if any impact on anything.

Should it be so hard to remember why he was fighting this war in the first place? Him! A boy barely in the Wizarding world for 4 years.

He curled his fingers into a fist, making the words on his hand stand out against his white knuckles.

Should it be so hard to believe in what he was giving his life for?

His magic pulsed again, the raw emotions allowing magic to leak out past his barriers, in small misty tendrils.

The blonde let his Slytherin mask fall into place at the words meant to wound his family pride; his voice dropping to a calm but vicious tone "To be on the winning side, Potter" the blond spat.

The tendrils of magic leaking from Harry ghosted across the stone floors of the hall, leaving a translucent violet mist in its wake. The wild magic made its way up the walls. Creeping, almost slithering on either side of the bickering boys, licking at the flames of the torches playfully and making them flicker eerily.

"If those are the qualities of the winning side" he whispered, slowing looking up at the Slytherin through his hair, his eyes bright and raw as the same violet colour seeped around the edges of his emerald eyes "I'd rather loose" Harrys tone just as low and deadly as the Slytherin's his words holding something of a double meaning only he knew about.

"Stop!"

The wandering magic seemed to spike and linger as both boys jumped in shock from the sharp command. Malfoy spinning around with wide eyes while Harry's eyes became heavy as he swayed, stumbling to put his hands against the wall for support. Taking shuddering breaths, he felt dazed and ill; as if the magic was rising from the heat coming from his body

"Professor Snape" Harry vaguely heard Draco say as he felt himself waver in and out of the blackness trying to consume his vision. He heard rustling and voices, felt the sweat running down his face and saw hazy swirls of violet around his feet through his dazed vision and aching head. Frowning he followed the floating coloured smoke with his eyes feeling almost as if he were drugged, seeing it running lazily over the walls in front of his eyes, turning his head slightly, he realised it was surrounding him.

Harry suddenly felt a hand on his arm roughly pulling him away from the wall keeping him up, turning him around and pushing him back against it. He groaned pushing his head back on the cool stone wall, pulling at his robes and collar. He felt hot, uncomfortably hot and he couldn't breath properly. But suddenly a pair of cold long fingered hands cupped his burning face and familiar hard black eyes tried to lock with his.

"Potter look at me!" the sharp but familiar voice commanded.

Grabbing at the hands, Harry could only whimper as he struggled to free himself of the hold, the heat building up as if something was trying to encase his body, the thought of being possessed was the only thing he could compare it to as his vision started to fade.

"Don't you dare pass out on me, Potter! Not now!"

__

Too hot…

"Potter!"

Boiling, too much…

"Harry!"

"Hot… Too Much…." he managed to say between pants.

"I know, But I can't help you, if you don't help me" the voice seemed to take on a different tone. It still held the same sharp quality but seemed to hold a small amount of concern.. Enough to make Harry try to calm his body as much as he could. Attempting to even out his heavy breathing, Harry gave his professor his full attention.

"Good. Now listen very carefully…"

_______**

* * *

**_

A/N: No harry has not been possessed, .. Not yet anyway :) Anyway, did it make up slightly for the long wait? Did i make it too confusing?

Next Chapter: Snape has a good memory for who owe's him detentions and even a few weeks later, he still wants harry to show him where the flowers are. Harry has a talk with Dumbledoor and both the Headmaster and Snape start getting suspicious when Harry unknowing eats the headmaster out of his chocolate supplies.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything to do with Harry potter; that all belongs to the fantastic J.K.R

A/N: Hello, sorry its been so long, turns out the games industry takes up your whole life :) I've had this written up for .. years probably, and since people are still asking me to update, i thought i might as well give you guys something and it might get me writing again. Enjoy!

**Subitus Vices **– _**Unexpected Events**_

As he groggily resurfaced from his dreamless but restful sleep, Harry's first thought on waking had to be that it felt much more pleasant than the way he had become unconscious.

He blinked slowly, his unfocused pupils picking a small gap in a world of white, where blurry shapes and dark colours passed by.

His memories from the night before were as sluggish as he felt now, heavy from sleep. He wanted to groan and roll over, tell the memories to go away and come back later, but that first thought nagged at his tired brain. What was so unpleasant about going to sleep the night before?

He remembered bits and pieces; seeing Ginny and wanting to confront her about the way she had been acting towards him, a crowd of girls and a suit of armor but these things didn't seem relevant at all. He remembered talking with Malfoy, trying to be calm, to just _get it over with_ and then getting angry. Too angry.

His magic had reacted. He knew it would. He gets angry, his magic lashes out, that was normal for him, he had just wanted Malfoy to back down and _sod off!_

And it had been working... until it wasn't.

A spark had brought that unpleasant feeling Harry remembered the most. The sensation had felt like he had literally been sweating magic, like steam rising from his pores, raising, dancing. It had been so gradual, so slow that it could have been happening well before he noticed.

Any accidental magic he had done without a wand before had always been uncontrolled and wild, offensive to the threat that had provoked its attention, like his aunt Marge.

But this magic had seemed... different and small, like there wasn't much of it but just enough to be noticed. Harry couldn't imagine there being enough for the cloud of magic he vaguely remembers surrounding him...

At that moment, his train of thoughts were interrupted and almost completely derailed as the all-knowing school nurse, Madam Pomfrey, pulled back the curtains separating the beds, making Harry audibly groan and cover his ears at the loud screeching sound of metal running against metal.

That woman always did know when her patients were awake.

"Afternoon Mr. Potter, so nice of you to visit again, why it's been a whole..." he turned to look at the blurry women as she waved her equally blurry wand, making a series of glowing neon numbers materialize above him "Oh 2 weeks. Must be a record." she teased, stern expression of the Matron still in place, but softened by the amused glint in her eye and the twitch of her lips.

Harry could only grin back sheepishly. People must think he was the poster boy for Gryffindor or something, with the amount of time he spent in the hospital wing from defending his friends in a fight or Quidditch. The bullseye Fred and George had once painted on his Quidditch training robes should have been indication enough to ask madam Promfrey for a bed of his own in her ward.

But he really didn't mind any of that, even Professor McGonagall considered it normal Gryffindor behavior... He just minded when it was something Voldemort related which put him in this bed. It reminded him once again that he was lucky to be alive, and luck always ran out eventually.

Madam Pomfrey snapped Harry out of his thoughts for the second time.

"Come on Mr. Potter, you know how this works" and there was that stern look again as the school nurse handed him his well loved glasses. Harry put on a sigh but his lips twitched in a tiny smile. Madam Pomfrey was his favourite member of staff and always tried to keep a patient happy, if she could.

Lifting himself up from the overstuffed hospital pillows, Harry accepted the glasses, put them on and flopped back down on the bed to accept his fate.

Nodding her head she summoned his medical record with a flick of her wand and looked over it "Good boy. Now, Professor Snape has informed me of the … unusual way in which you ended up here, and I've been told that the headmaster would like to see you when you're feeling up to it. Just for a little chat to see how you're doing, nothing to worry about deary. So I'll just proceed with the routine check" a quick glance back at him and a comforting smile "So, how are you feeling? Any significant discomfort or soreness? Nausea or vomiting recently? What did you have for dinner? Have you been eating regularly? And don't try to lie Mr. Potter; we both know it won't be getting you out of that bed any faster. Now…"

'No doubt about it' Harry thought 'This was going to be a long, long day'

It was another hour before Harry was allowed to go back to his red and gold Tower, with specific instructions to go straight to bed to get a decent nights sleep, which they both knew he wasn't going to actually do.

Harry Potter get a good nights' rest. Ha. You've got a better chance convincing filtch that all children are angels in disguise.

Walking tiredly up the well used steps to Gryffindor tower with his head bowed, he greeted the fat lady with a pleading look to just let him through without a fuss. She just raised her eyebrow. After all these years, she didn't need to ask why he would be out of class at this time of day, quite aware that his life barely ever worked on the same timetable as everyone else at Hogwarts.

With his brain still recovering from all the questions, potions and tests he had endured at the hospital wing, it took him several minutes to remember the password to get inside.

Eventually his brain woke up and as he stepped into the the red and gold tower, only to be immediately sent stumbling back out by Hermione as she hugged him fiercely.

"Harry! Where were you, we've been so worried"

"Missed you too, 'mione" Harry wheezed from the death grip crushing his lungs.

"Let him breathe, woman!" Ron intervened a moment later, prying the worried girl off him.

Harry breathed in relief as he took a lung full of air before sharing a look with Ron, both rolling their eyes at their best friends' motherly attitude. They clasped their arms together and Ron pulled Harry into a loose one armed hug.

After a moment in the familiar embrace Ron asked "Hey mate, what you been getting up to without us? We've missed you" Harry pulled back to look at Ron, raising an eyebrow at Ron's heartfelt response.

"Big game comin' up you know, you haven't practiced with us in weeks" the red head quickly covered the sentimental remark, his cheeks filling with red. Ron was never good at talking about feelings. Harry grinned.

He sighed "I know, I'll tell you what's been happening, Merlin knows I need help figuring out whats been going on myself. Come on, let's go sit by the fire, I'm knackered"

Harry got his favourite comfy chair by the fire, only just noticing that the common room still had a few occupants when Neville came over to ask if he was okay.

He told him he was fine with a smile that said the same; something he always did when asked questions like that. It had just become a reflexive response, just like dodging the bludgers in Quidittch. But as Neville nodded slowly in the way that suggested that he really didn't buy it but wasn't going to push it, Harry dropped the smile and looked towards the fire.

Sighing he amended "Okay, I'm not that fine, I'm confused"

"Just tell us what you've been doing these last few days and we'll probably be able to help, even if just to fill you in on what we found out about what happened in potions the other day" Ron said just as Neville sat on the couch with him and Hermione. Hermione ready with all her attention focused on him to take in every detail of the conversation, because by 'we' he really meant 'she'.

Harry nodded with a slight smile; he could always count on Hermione to find out about something important when the time called for it. "Okay well, that's good 'cos I haven't the foggiest about what happened in the classroom, can only remember bits of what happened and… flashes of … I don't know.., but I do know that Snape knows what triggered it"

"Yea we caught that too, well I think everyone did mate" Ron said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck to make the sentence sound less daunting that it actually was.

"What?!"

"Well, You … he .. you.." Ron stumbled.

Hermione lay her hand on Harrys knee to gain his attention "Professor Snape began his lecture about the Moon lilly and its defensive tactics, its very interesting that a flower would have such a contrast between the .."

Ron coughed.

Hermione quickly looked at ron and realized what she'd been doing and blushed. "Sorry, as Professor Snape talked, you just spaced out and then there was some sort of magic steaming off you, me and Ron could actually see and feel it around us. It was quite an experience to say the least, the whole class saw it, it was like a greenish-purple-y mist, very fascinating, but when you snapped out of it, it seemed to dissipate, well until Snape came over. He made you keep eye contact with him and said the same thing again and your magic just came out in big waves of the mist again but that time it had a bit of punch behind it" she explained with an excited look in her eyes and a big grin. It sounded quite scary to him, but 'mione seemed to be thrilled at being there to experience it, like being part of a great adventure.

So that was how it got around so fast. Harry knew Hogwarts was famous for its rumor mill, but most of the time it was inaccurate at best, like Chinese whispers on a massive scale. No, the problem lay in the fact that it was a rare occurrence and happened with him. With everything happening at the minute; the newspapers, reporters and most importantly Voldemort being back, the rumors' would probably be about him being the next dark lord, or worse like joining Voldemort or something.

Leaning forward to rest his elbows on his parted knees and his head in his hands, Harry felt like his world was spiraling out of control. At least, more than usual.

Seeing his friend getting more and more upset, Neville joined in with something that would hopefully steer the conversation away from anything too distressing. Thankfully he knew what was going on since he had been there "You said you had flashes? Of what, images?" he asked curiously.

Still coming to terms with the kinds of lies people could destroy his life with, he answered distractedly "No, not images… just… feelings …" wiping his hands slowly down his face as he looked up, Harry looked over to the fire, remembering. He defiantly remembered the feelings... Thinking back, it was the most pleasurable experience he'd had in a long time…

"Was it pain or torture or -"

"No. It felt .. nice, but it was just a bit much" Harry said quietly, blushing faintly.

"Well there goes that theory" Ron said out of the blue. Harry turned his head quickly to Ron with a questioning look. He clarified "'mione thought it might be to do with you -know -who but…" _he obviously wouldn_'_t send anything good to him_.

"Yeah and I doubt he had anything to do with last night either" Harry commented.

"Last night?"

"Errrmm... Yea, something similar, or... Just something happened last night when I was walking to my detention with Malfoy but I can't remember much" he told them what he thought he could remember about the talking and getting angry and the feeling of magic steaming off him, like Hermione had mentioned, but he also remembered the colour violet.

"Weird" Ron stated while the others stayed quiet for a long time, until Neville spoke up.

"Could it be linked to when you we're ill a few months ago?"

"..With the muffins?"

"No. before that when you kept getting dizzy and ill, when Umbridge first started the punishment thing"

"….. I was ill?" it was a weird question for most teenagers to ask, but for Harry it was quite significant. Even with his mistreatment at the Durdleys, he rarely got ill and could remember every time clearly because there were so few. So for him not to remember and for a time that sounded particularly horrible was quite strange.

"Yea, you don't remember? It lasted like a whole week! Then you snook out one night and you were fine after"

"…You heard me sneak out?"

"Yeah, where did you go? The nurse?"

"I..."

Hermione looked worried now "Harry, what can you remember? You remembered the muffins... But what about before that? Coz' I remember you being awfully depressed for a while and then you just brightened up" she said, her brows pulled close together as she started remembering what Harry had been like, and the possible reasons for it.

Ron had a similar look on his face. "I just thought you'd broke up with your secret girlfriend and then got back with her... And had a bit of make-up se-" he promptly shut up when Hermione gave him that 'stop now!' look.

"…secret girlfriend" Harry asked, an eye brow raised at the completely out of the blue comment.

"Well you never talk about anyone… and we just thought... That you might just be hiding someone…and well… you don't like Ginny… so you must like someone …else…and... And..." Rons face had slowly turned red from frustration as he heatedly attempted to get across what he wanted to say, in the best possible way "You Glowed!… you had that thing… after sex thing!" at harrys blank look, Ron attempted to get to the point "that week we had the huge transfiguration test, and we went outside to use those new defense charms umbridge wouldn't let us practice.. And... And... You had a hickey!" Ron's had a determined look to prove that he knew what he saw.

"We got to test those new charms?! But I've been wanting to do that for ages!. Wait Hickey! I did not! I'm pretty sure I would have noticed one of those in the morning, plus no, I don't have a secret girlfriend. And apart from what happened recently and Umbridge, I haven't been really depressed about anything…." Harry was becoming more confused by the minute.

His friends looked around at each other helplessly, even Hermionie: his best friend, his rock and the one who always had the answers, looked lost for words.

Burying his head in his hands again, Harry felt his life was just spiraling out of control without him. He couldn't remember bits of his own bloody life!

Letting his glasses slide to the end of his nose, he rubbed his eyes slowly. A distraction from all of this would be very welcome right now.

Sometimes he just felt like going away on a short holiday, just away from voldemort and the rest of his problems as his list of worries just got longer and longer. Maybe to somewhere with a beach like in the magazines his aunt always buys or maybe just a small muggle town where no one knew his name.

His friends discussed even more weird and wonderful possibilities as to what was happening to him, because nothing could be ruled out when your name is harry potter. His silent holiday planning going completely unnoticed.

He could do it, leave. He had enough money, it was just locked up in Gringotts. Using his invisibility cloak he could sneak out, he had plenty of practise at that.

"Hi Colin"

He'd have to be quick if he wanted a peaceful holiday alone, he felt bad about planning this without his friends, but Ron would just miss his family and Hermione would panic over missing lessons.

"...see harry.."

He'd have to leave a note, otherwise they'd send the Aurors, which would spoil the whole idea of quite holiday, undisturbed.

" … acid pops..."

Maybe he could convince Remus to come with him, I bet he'd love a holid...

Wait, acid pops? What on earth were they talking about?

"Huh?" harry blurted out, finally looking up and seeing too many pairs of eyes watching him. Harry looked back with worried confusion, "Did something happen?"

"No, Dumbledore just asked Colin if he would send you to his office when he found you, and something about liking acid pops"

"That will be the password Ronald"

"Oh, errr, thanks Colin" Harry gave a small smile to his young fan while Ron scowled at Hermione, muttering "I knew that..".


End file.
